Follow
"Follow" is a song recorded by U-Know Yunho and the title track of the album True Colors. Lyrics |-|Korean= Oh (널 사로잡아) Move like this (널 사로잡아) Cheeky ah! 움직여 지금 예상보다 위험할 수 있다고 지레 겁을 먹어 버려 넌 움직이지 않으면 닿지 않으면 너의 세계는 그대로 멈춰 (Don’t be afraid) 이제 감정들이 움직여 넌 궁금해 미칠 거야 Follow me, follow me, follow me 내게 와 바로 시작해 볼게 절대 거부 못할 마력을 줄게 스쳐가는 바람 속에 난 스며 무심코 던진 또 하나의 말 홀린 듯한 너는 멈출 수 없어 결국 느낄 수 없게 난 널 훔쳐 Follow me like a robot Follow me like a robot Touch me like a robot 내 움직임만 따라와 Follow me like a robot Follow me like a robot Touch me like a robot 내 흔적들만 따라가 이미 성숙해져 버린 어른들의 게임 속에 너와 내가 Whole through the night (Don’t be afraid) 두려움 때문이라면 더 이상 너는 주저하지 말아 줘 (Don’t be afraid) 너는 결국 뛰어들 거야 이 정글 속으로 다음은 상상에 맡겨 내게 와 바로 시작해 볼게 절대 거부 못할 마력을 줄게 스쳐가는 바람 속에 난 스며 무심코 던진 또 하나의 말 홀린 듯한 너는 멈출 수 없어 결국 느낄 수 없게 난 널 훔쳐 감당할 수 있을 만큼만 더 내게 널 열어 줘 (널 말해 줘 널 내게 보여 줘) 멈춰있던 감정들이 내게 밀려와 너는 내가 돼 (또 다시 연결된) 내 흐름 안에 갇혀 있어 (전부 갈망하게 돼) 기꺼이 받아들이게 됐어 (이건 Destiny) You just take it now! 무심코 던진 또 하나의 말 홀린 듯한 너는 멈출 수 없어 결국 느낄 수 없게 난 널 훔쳐 Follow me like a robot Follow me like a robot Touch me like a robot 내 움직임만 Follow me like a robot Follow me like a robot Touch me like a robot |-|Romanization= Oh (neol sarojaba) Move like this (neol sarojaba) Cheeky ah! umjigyeo jigeum yesangboda wiheomhal su ittago jire geobeul meogeo beoryeo neon umjigiji aneumyeon dachi aneumyeon neoye segyeneun geudaero meomchweo (Don’t be afraid) ije gamjeongdeuri umjigyeo neon gunggeumhae michil kkeoya Follow me, follow me, follow me naege wa baro shijakae bolkke jeolttae geobu motal maryeogeul julkke seucheoganeun baram soge nan seumyeo mushimko deonjin tto hanaye mal hollin deutan neoneun meomchul su eopseo gyeolguk neukkil su eopge nan neol humcheo Follow me like a robot Follow me like a robot Touch me like a robot nae umjigimman ttarawa Follow me like a robot Follow me like a robot Touch me like a robot nae heunjeokdeulman ttaraga imi seongsukaejeo beorin eoreundeure geim soge neowa naega Whole through the night (Don’t be afraid) duryeoum ttaemuniramyeon deo isang neoneun jujeohaji mara jweo (Don’t be afraid) neoneun gyeolguk ttwieodeul kkeoya i jeonggeul sogeuro daeumeun sangsange matgyeo naege wa baro shijakae bolkke jeolttae geobu motal maryeogeul julkke seucheoganeun baram soge nan seumyeo mushimko deonjin tto hanaye mal hollin deutan neoneun meomchul su eopseo gyeolguk neukkil su eopge nan neol humcheo gamdanghal su isseul mankeumman deo naege neol yeoreo jweo (neol malhae jweo neol naege boyeo jweo) meomchweoitteon gamjeongdeuri naege millyeowa neoneun naega dwae (tto dashi yeongyeoldwen) nae heureum ane gacheo isseo (jeonbu galmanghage dwae) gikkeoi badadeurige dwaesseo (igeon Destiny) You just take it now! mushimko deonjin tto hanaye mal hollin deutan neoneun meomchul su eopseo gyeolguk neukkil su eopge nan neol humcheo Follow me like a robot Follow me like a robot Touch me like a robot nae umjigimman Follow me like a robot Follow me like a robot Touch me like a robot |-|English= Oh (I captivate you) Move like this (Captivate you) Cheeky ah! Move now Could be more dangerous than you think You get scared If you don’t move, if you don’t get there Your world will stop just like that (Don’t be afraid) Move your emotions now You’re going to go crazy with curiosity Follow me, follow me, follow me Come to me, start right away I’ll give you power that you won’t be able to resist In the blowing wind, I am there At the word that I threw out thoughtlessly As if you’re tranced, you can’t stop I steal you so that you won’t be able to feel it anymore Follow me like a robot Follow me like a robot Touch me like a robot Just follow my actions Follow me like a robot Follow me like a robot Touch me like a robot Just follow my footsteps In the games of grown-ups who have matured already You and I, whole through the night (Don’t be afraid) If it’s because of fear Don’t hesitate anymore (Don’t be afraid) You’re going to jump in in the end Into this jungle Leave the rest up to your imagination Come to me, start right away I’ll give you power that you won’t be able to resist In the blowing wind, I am there At the word that I threw out thoughtlessly As if you’re tranced, you can’t stop I steal you so that you won’t be able to feel it anymore So you can just stand it You open yourself up to me (You talk about you, you show me you) The still emotions flood at me You become me And become trapped Inside my flow I’m willing to Accept it (This is destiny) You just take it now The word I threw thoughtlessly As if you’re tranced, you can’t stop I steal you so that you won’t be able to feel it anymore Follow me like a robot Follow me like a robot Touch me like a robot Just my actions Follow me like a robot Follow me like a robot Touch me like a robot Music Video Category:Songs Category:U-Know Yunho